


Шоколад

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: гендерные заморочки, день святого валентина, ПВП и хреново приготовленный карэрайсу
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 9





	Шоколад

Было уже тринадцатое февраля, когда Имаи забежал в комбини за пачкой носовых платков и случайно бросил взгляд на полку с шоколадом. И застыл на месте, понимая, что проваливается в какую-то хренову кроличью нору.  
Сердечки. Весь стенд со сладостями был обляпан блескучими сердечками. «День святого Валентина!» – пояснял пришпиленный сверху плакат для непонятливых. В глазах рябило от разноцветных оберток.  
– Да ну нафиг, – пробормотал себе под нос Имаи и рванул к кассе. Он же не девчонка, в конце концов. Да и вообще, эти коммерческие праздники – тупее не придумаешь. Дарить кому-то шоколад… чтобы что? Показать, как он тебе небезразличен? Намекнуть, что ты влюблен? Подтолкнуть к активным действиям? Нормально, а если вы уже полгода как трахаетесь, и, в общем, все между вами уже давно понятно и ясно, тут тоже нужен шоколад? Иначе несчитово?  
Имаи шел домой под моросящим дождем, сунув руки в карманы, а перед глазами все стояли дурацкие сердечки, вызывая раздражение и подспудное беспокойство.  
Опять же, на Валентина шоколад дарят девчонки. Имаи – вообще не девчонка. То есть… Да, если смотреть со стороны, возможно, кто-то бы и посчитал, что он в этих отношениях за девушку, но… Интересно, а сам Аччан что считает на этот счет? То есть… На самом деле они ведь ни разу не обсуждали то, что между ними происходило с завидной регулярностью вот уже с… с того самого ужасно жаркого и душного дня в августе. Происходило и происходило, как будто само собой. Давняя симпатия, неожиданно проснувшееся влечение, классный секс в результате – что тут, в общем, обсуждать? Все разговоры во время процесса у них с самого начала сводились к вариациям «Подожди, сейчас» и «Вот так, давай». А до и после они если и беседовали, то о вещах, не имеющих никакого отношения к собственно сексу…  
Имаи заклинило внезапно, но накрепко. Он встал столбом у самого подъезда и замер, задумавшись, не замечая, как дождь медленно но верно просачивается под куртку.  
В сущности, что он знал о том, как Аччан относится к такому… к таким… каким? Нет. Вот к этому всему, короче. Они сошлись как раз в тот момент, когда от Аччана ушла его актуальная на тот момент девушка, случайно обнаружив, что понятие актуальности Аччан трактует весьма широко. Тогда Аччан, которого как всегда неправильно поняли, впал в мрачность и отрицание женщин в целом, и вот в этот редкий промежуток в женщинах у них как-то все и случилось в первый раз. Может, обиженный и разочарованный Аччан и правда думал, что Имаи – это просто такая замена девушки? Суррогат девушки? Имаи даже фыркнул – звучало забавно. Но…  
– Чего застыл? – спросил Аччан из-за спины, и Имаи вздрогнул от неожиданности, оборачиваясь.  
– Чего подкрадываешься? – выдохнул он с колотящимся сердцем.  
Аччан довольно скалился в ответ – мокрый до стекающих с волос струек, будто не сотню метров пешком прошел от стоянки, а часа два гулял под дождем, пропитываясь водой, как губка. Иногда Имаи подозревал в нем водяного – уж больно охотно Сакураи лез во все водоемы, обливался и мок при любом удобном случае. Вот как сейчас. Даже хотелось глянуть ему на темечко – но Аччан хорошо маскировался, не расплескивая воду даже при самых неосторожных движениях.  
Он схватил Имаи за талию, игриво притягивая к себе, и тот как обычно треснул его по рукам – ну они же не на сцене. Там все можно, будто тысячи уставившихся глаз, разъедаемый потом грим и вызывающие костюмы надежно хранят от явной откровенности их объятий. А на улице такие лапанья заканчиваются очередной нудной беседой с представителем звукозаписывающей фирмы в том случае, если не повезет попасться на глаза какому-нибудь мудаку с фотоаппаратом. Моральный, мать его, облик.  
Пихаясь и по-дурацки хихикая, они вошли в подъезд и добрались до квартиры. А внутри, едва переступив порог, Аччан прижал его к двери, сразу же по-хозяйски запуская руку в штаны.  
– Дай хоть ботинки снять, маньяк, – усмехнулся Имаи, привычно выгибаясь навстречу ласкающей ладони. Черт, он и правда вел себя как типичная девчонка – хныкал, но не сопротивлялся. Жаловался, но подставлялся. Упрекал, но провоцировал. Надо было все-таки купить шоколаду, – мелькнула последняя внятная мысль перед тем, как возбуждение отключило способность связно думать.  
К тому моменту, когда они наконец добрались до постели, попутно раскидав всю одежду и обувь по прихожей и коридору, Имаи было уже даже чисто умозрительно пофиг, девушкой его Аччан воспринимает в этом взаимодействии или еще кем. Хоть Дораэмоном, если продолжит так же офигенно отсасывать, впихивая пальцы и потирая внутри так правильно и хорошо, что хотелось выть, запрокинув голову к низкому потолку. Это было обязательной программой: ртом, пальцами, до трясучки, до первого яркого оргазма. И только потом – ошалело и темно глядя в глаза, целуя натертыми яркими губами – навалиться сверху, вставляя в раскрытое, заставляя дернуться от гиперстимуляции. Почти неприятно, но вместе с тем так классно, что Имаи только стискивал пальцами плечи, вздрагивал от размеренных неглубоких толчков – Аччан сдерживался, он постоянно сдерживался, внимательно глядя, как Имаи реагирует. Его трясло от собственного возбуждения, но он терпел, дожидаясь момента, когда механическая стимуляция и жадные поцелуи сделают свое дело. И как только Имаи в первый раз продирало электрической дрожью и он стонал в терзающий его рот, впивался пальцами в спину, невольно притягивая ближе, – Аччан наконец отпускал себя, а Имаи срывался следом. И дальше все летело в пропасть.  
Каждый раз Имаи радовался, что не завел в квартире, как собирался раньше, кровать. Они бы ее сломали сразу же, совокупляясь как животные в приступе первобытного голода. Ему и так временами казалось, что Аччан в своем отчаянном желании обладания вспорет его членом, выгрызет из него кусок мяса и захлебнется кровью из разорванного горла – а Имаи непременно кончит перед тем как блаженно сдохнуть. Он орал, не сдерживаясь, и Аччан зажимал ему рот ладонью, трахая в бешеном темпе. Имаи сначала хрипел, а потом замолкал, вцепившись в него руками и ногами, замирал и почти не дышал, чувствуя, как долбит внутри до саднящей боли, как разливается по телу тягучая, затапливающая сладость. С каждым ударом тел, с каждым укусом в плечо сладость поднималась все выше, начинала кружиться голова, отключался слух, зрение – пропадало все, кроме нутряного, горячечного, болезненного наслаждения. А потом Аччан тихо, на грани слышимости произносил что-то ему на ухо срывающимся шепотом, и Имаи тут же перекручивало судорогой, выбивая последний кислород из легких.  
Наверное он терял сознание в эти моменты. Наверное, он отключился и сейчас, а когда очнулся, Аччан мелко дрожал в его объятиях, вжимаясь лицом в шею. Слабость, как после приступа болезни, не пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Имаи через силу погладил Аччана по мокрой от пота спине и поцеловал куда-то в волосы.  
– Что ты сказал? – спросил он почти беззвучно.  
– Что? – Аччан так же заторможено приподнял голову, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.  
– Ты что-то говоришь каждый раз перед концом, – пояснил Имаи, с трудом ворочая языком. – Я понимаю, что, но потом никогда не могу вспомнить.  
Аччан медленно моргнул и снова опустился, чуть сдвинулся ниже, укладываясь щекой ему на грудь. И там, где они все еще соединялись, кольнуло, выскользнуло, и Имаи почувствовал, как из него стыдно, щекотно течет. Аччан будто почувствовал это тоже, просунул руку вниз, прижал открытое пальцами, потер, размазывая – еще стыдней, но уже привычно, приятно до колких мурашек.  
– Не знал, что я что-то говорю, – пробормотал Аччан. – У меня от тебя крыша едет.  
Он снова приподнялся и сполз вниз, разводя ноги Имаи еще шире, припадая ртом теперь к сочащемуся спермой отверстию. Имаи только всхлипнул, зажмуриваясь, раскрываясь перед жадным языком.  
Вот от этого крыша ехала уже у Имаи – для Аччана не было ничего слишком. Он был готов на что угодно – в сексе, в музыке, в жизни – одновременно решительный и упоительно послушный, чуткий, бесконечно преданный…  
Когда Аччан наконец приподнялся над ним и заглянул в лицо, опираясь на руки и облизываясь, Имаи уже трясло. Сил на возбуждение еще не было, но желание не унималось, пульсируя внутри.  
– Ты делаешь из меня зависимого, – сказал он, кусая губы. Аччан криво ухмыльнулся и быстро поцеловал его, делясь привкусом собственного семени.  
– Ты делаешь со мной то же самое.  
Он лег рядом, вплотную, почти поверх, вталкивая в Имаи пальцы, и это ощущение на какое-то время принесло извращенное облегчение. Имаи потянулся в ответ, обхватывая и гладя, – снова твердый, готовый. Аччан подавался к руке, тихо постанывая, зажмурившись и касаясь воспаленными губами плеча. Близкий настолько, что ближе, кажется, не бывает.  
– Давай, – сказал Имаи, следуя какому-то наитию, – трахни меня еще раз.  
– Зачем, если ты ничего не почувствуешь?  
Пальцы внутри уже доставляли дискомфорт, но отказаться от ощущения заполненности было невозможно.  
– Ну, что-то я точно почувствую.  
– Вряд ли это будет приятно.  
– Вряд ли тебе или мне не похрен.  
Аччан посмотрел на него почти с изумлением, но подчинился, надвинулся сверху, нежно поцеловал так, что у Имаи чуть слезы на глазах не выступили. И вошел, почти складывая его пополам, в самую глубину.  
Это определенно не было приятно. И Имаи определенно было похрен на любые неудобства и даже боль. Они двигались навстречу друг другу медленно, почти бережно, и в этот раз смотрели в глаза. Так странно, они редко вот так смотрели друг другу в глаза, чаще просто встречались, касались один другого взглядами быстро и вскользь, одобряя, поддерживая, задавая молчаливый вопрос или же давая такой же молчаливый ответ. И теперь тягучее волнообразное движение и этот долгий, почти бесконечный взгляд – он казался Имаи проникающим внутрь глубже члена. Этот взгляд смущал, он горел и поджигал что-то внутри, что-то, как Имаи думал, совсем неспособное гореть.  
– Я вспомнил, – шепнул наконец Аччан, не отводя глаз. – Я вспомнил.  
– Что?..  
Аччан вздрогнул, на секунду сжимая его бедро до боли. Толкнулся глубже. И еще.  
– Люблю тебя.  
И в этот момент Имаи зажмурился.  
Внутри полыхало так, что было страшно. И, кажется, он был совсем не готов к этому пожару.

Пробуждение как всегда было болезненным и поздним. Имаи кинул взгляд на окно – темнота и далекий мертвенный отсвет неоновой вывески с угла улицы. Значит, уже ночь. Можно было бы поискать часы, но какой смысл?  
Он осторожно сполз с футона, стараясь не кряхтеть от неудобства в деликатных местах, натянул первое, что попалось под руку и пошлепал на кухню. Дичайшее хотелось пить. И даже, наверное, есть.  
Он уже приканчивал второй стакан воды, когда из спальни, щурясь от света, выплыл проснувшийся следом Аччан. Мрачно посмотрел на него, повел носом и скривился, а потом полез в холодильник – в надежде на какое-то чудо, наверное. Имаи с интересом наблюдал за ним, мелко отхлебывая.  
– Почему у тебя никогда нет еды? – спросил Аччан наконец, вынырнув из холодильника с крупной сырой картофелиной в руках. Имаи засмеялся, качая головой.  
– У меня полно еды. Ее просто нужно приготовить.  
Аччан скептически приподнял бровь и подбросил картофелину на ладони.  
– Вот из этого?  
– Луковицу достань еще.  
Скепсис на лице Аччана превратился в искреннее изумление.  
– Ты серьезно? Собираешься готовить?  
Ну раз уж я у нас за женщину, чуть было не брякнул Имаи. И раз уж я не купил шоколад. В конце концов, на брикете карри всегда пишут рецепт, и это самое простое, что вообще можно сделать так, чтобы не отравиться результатом…  
В общем-то получилось и правда неплохо и, главное, быстро. Правда, куски картошки оказались чуть великоваты и плохо проварились, а лук торчал из густой подливы будто носы затонувших на мелководье кораблей. Но есть это было можно, и Аччан ел, с некоторым благоговением поглядывая на Имаи.  
– С чего тебе вообще пришло в голову – готовить? – спросил он наконец, когда в тарелке не осталось ни рисинки.  
Имаи почесал нос в затруднении.  
– Ну, я даже не знаю. Может, с того, что ты каждый раз хочешь есть, когда просыпаешься среди ночи? Если бы у тебя хватало терпения, мы могли бы поесть перед сексом.  
– Ты мог бы купить готовой еды, – ничуть не смутившись, ответил Аччан. – А ты купил картошку и лук. Это странно.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Нравится. Очень вкусный карри. Но это все равно очень странно.  
Имаи только головой покачал, отворачиваясь. Все-таки у Аччана всегда были какие-то своеобразные представления о мироустройстве. Например, о том, что еду могут готовить только какие-то специальные люди, очень редкие и оттого невероятно ценные. Например, исключительные девушки, которых ввиду их исключительности следовало тут же прибрать к рукам.  
– Кстати, – сказал Аччан, подскакивая и убегая в прихожую. В темноте что-то зашуршало и грохнуло, Аччан сдавленно выругался, а потом вышел обратно на свет, потирая плечо. В ушибленной руке он держал небольшую коробочку шоколадных конфет «Godiva».  
– Вот, – сказал он неловко, протягивая коробку. – Это тебе. Уже ведь четырнадцатое.  
Имаи сглотнул. В голове как всегда в моменты волнения со свистом заметались обрывки каких-то малоосмысленных фраз.  
– Мне?  
– Есть другие варианты? – Аччан шутливо огляделся по сторонам.  
– Но ведь… Шоколад дарят девушки.  
Теперь уже обе брови Аччана поползли вверх.  
– Никогда не рассматривал это с такой точки зрения, – сказал он. – Шоколад дарят мужчинам. Ты – мужчина. Вот – шоколад.  
Он выразительно потряс коробкой, и Имаи наконец взял ее, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо.  
– Я тоже, – произнес он тихо. Аччан замер, глядя на него во все глаза, и Имаи повторил уже громче. – То, что ты сказал. Сегодня. Я – тоже.  
Аччан несмело улыбнулся и тут же попытался сжать губы, но не удержался и разулыбался уже до ушей.  
– Круто, – сказал он, явно не зная, что еще добавить. Глаза у него сияли.  
Имаи положил коробку с конфетами на кухонную стойку и шагнул к нему навстречу, обнимая.  
Круто. И страшно. И странно. Вот это – точно странно.


End file.
